totaldramafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sadie
Ilha dos Desafios: Quando Sadie e sua melhor amiga, Katie, chegar em Não Tão Felizes Campistas - Parte 1, que parecem em êxtase por estar lá, pensando que é um campo normal de verão. Sadie também é visto desmaiar quando Justin chega. Sadie é colocada emBass Killer no final do episódio longe de Katie. Courtneyconforta-la enquanto ela grita que ela precisa estar na equipe de Katie. Em Não Tão Felizes Campistas - Parte 2, Katie e Sadie aindaestá chateado por não estar na mesma equipe, implorandoChris para colocá-los na mesma equipe. Izzy oferece para alternar com Katie, e Chris permitir, o que significa que agoratanto Katie e Sadie estavam agora na Bass Killer. Eles, então,alegremente pulou do penhasco ganhando dois pontos para sua equipe. Mais tarde, quando a equipe tem que empurrar seus ofurô suprimentos para o acampamento Katie e Sadie irpara usar o banheiro na floresta e, sem saber, ir em hera venenosa permitindo que as meninas para fazer qualquer coisa, mas zero para o restante do desafio. Mais tarde, elesparecem chocados e revoltados com comentários sexistas de Ezequiel e, presumivelmente, votá-lo para fora quando seu time perde. Em The Big Sleep, Katie e Sadie não têm um grande papel.Durante a operação, as meninas andam a coisa toda junto comGwen e Harold. Mais tarde, durante a Awake-A-Thon as duas meninas adormecer rapidamente e roncar em um padrão deuns com os outros (um inala, os outros exala, e assim por diante). As meninas também aparecem no sonho de Tyler,onde são atacados por um urso. Em Dodgebrawl, Sadie participa na segunda rodada do jogode queimada, mas é rapidamente eliminado por Owen. Além disso, antes disso, Sadie foi acidentalmente atingido no rostoquando Tyler jogou uma queimada para ela. Em Not Quite Famous, audições Sadie para o show de talentos, fazendo uma dança com Katie, que horroriza a maioria de seu companheiro Bass. Eles não foram colocados no showque eles aparecem na audiência com todos os outros. Mais tarde, quando Bridgette vomita todo Katie (e um pouco Sadie), Katie vomita em Sadie. Eles não foram vistos pelo resto do episódio depois disso. No Sucky Ar Livre, Katie e Sadie se separar de sua equipequando vêem blueberries e começar a colecioná-los. Após passear no bosque, uma luta irrompe entre as meninas que terminam com Katie declarando que ela era mais bonita, entãoSadie, fazendo com que as meninas a dizer que uma vez queeles voltaram para o acampamento de sua amizade acabaria.Eles finalmente encontrar refúgio em uma caverna cheia demorcegos, assustando Sadie. Quando as meninas acordar na manhã seguinte, eles vêm cara a cara com um urso irritado, cujo rugido faz com que as meninas a fugir gritando por todo o caminho de volta ao acampamento. Quando eles chegam, eles resolvem seus conflitos e decidir continuam melhores amigos.No entanto, desde que chegaram finalmente ao acampamento, eles perderam o desafio para sua equipe, irritando-los(especialmente Courtney). Naquela noite, na cerimônia da fogueira, Katie é eliminado, causando Sadie a chorar. Katie, então, diz Sadie que ela tem que ficar forte e ganhar para aambos. Katie e Sadie em seguida, compartilhar seusmomentos finais juntos na doca antes de o barco de Katieafasta deixando Sadie na soluços dock. Sadie chora sobre a eliminação de Katie. Depois da eliminação de Katie no desafio anterior, Sadieainda está chorando por causa da partida de sua melhor amigana Fobia Factor. Bridgette tenta confortá-la, dizendo que Katiequer que ela continue, embora Sadie ignora. Eventualmente,Bridgette acaba tendo que arrastar Sadie longe, fazendo-aarrancar um pedaço do cais. Quando os campistas revelarseus medos em torno do fogo, naquela noite, Sadie diz dela écortes de cabelo ruim que Lindsay concorda com. Quando elestiveram que enfrentar esse medo para o desafio, Sadie eLindsay ligado, chamando um ao outro bonito. Sadie e Lindsaycompletar seu desafio e ganhar um ponto para suas respectivas equipes. Em Up the Creek, parceiros Sadie com Harold para o desafiocanoa, embora Duncan vai junto com os dois para por um motivo desconhecido. Sadie não tem linhas deste episódionem nada de significativo, embora ela seja ouvida torcendoquando sua equipe venceu o desafio. Durante Paintball Franco Atirador, Sadie era um veado para o desafio de caça, ela mais uma vez não tem linhas e não fazer nada importante, embora em um ponto que quase foi baleadopor Beth. Em Se você não pode tomar o calor ..., Sadie é uma parceria com Harold para fazer antepasto. Ela não tem linhas, embora ela aparece rindo quando Harold volta vestindo cueca tanga, e aplaudindo quando seu time ganha o desafio. Apesar de Sadie estava ansioso sobre o William Cegos DigaDesafio, que era o que, eventualmente, tem seu eliminado. Em Quem Pode You Trust ?, Sadie está emparelhado comCourtney para o William Cegos Diga Desafio, que exigiu Sadiepara bater uma seta fora da cabeça de Courtney com uma maçã, que ela não consegue fazer. Mesmo após o término dodesafio, Sadie continua a atirar maçãs descontroladamente noCourtney e outros, eventualmente, ter de ser interrompido porChris. Pouco antes de Courtney desmaia, ela declara que ela vai se vingar de Sadie por sua imprudência. Quando o Bass Killer perder o desafio, é revelado que Courtney conseguiu convencer a equipe a votar para Sadie, eliminando-a. Antes de sair, Sadie se levanta e chama sua equipe um grupo de"freaks-comer marshmallow", então foge chorando. EnquantoSadie caminha pelo cais, o Barco dos Perdedores chega para buscá-la, com Katie dentro. Os dois amigos se reúnem e gritar de alegria enquanto o barco se afasta. Katie e Sadie são vistos juntos constantemente em Camp Haute-tura, admirando Justin no início do episódio. Eles também parecem gostar de sair com Noah, embora o sentimento não parece ser mútuo. Sadie e Katie são responsáveis pela eliminação injusta de Leshawna, a quemtanto admirava. Quando Chris pede-lhes que eles gostariam dever se juntar a eles em Playa Des Losers, ambos dizem queperca Leshawna a mais, mal-entendido claramente a questão.Esta contado como um voto devido a eles dizer o nome deLeshawna, que, depois de muitos outros concorrentes repetidoequivocadamente o nome dela, indiretamente causados eliminação de Leshawna. Katie e Sadie aparecer novamente na final, onde do lado deGwen. Eles depois mudar para o lado de Owen quando elepromete uma festa. Fora isso, eles não fazem nada de significativo, embora eles são ouvidos gritando quando Owenganha. Durante o especial, Sadie se junta a Justin e Katie, mas as meninas são abandonadas na caverna por Justin quando suaconversa constante irrita-lo. Sadie depois entra em uma briga com Katie na caverna, discutindo sobre qual deles Justin gostamais. Depois de sair da caverna e continuar a discutir como andam pela floresta, Geoff e Bridgette passado correr enquanto é perseguido por um alce, arrastando Katie e Sadie naperseguição também. Os quatro formam no trampolim para escapar dos alces, apenas para ser apanhados na luta para o caso com Courtney, Cody, DJ, Owen e Tyler. Quando as quebras de tabuleiro, Katie e Sadie, junto com Cody, Courtneye Tyler, cair na piscina de geléia verde abaixo, e, portanto, não foram capazes de fazê-lo ao banco dos réus no tempo. Ao contrário da maioria, que não se classificou, Katie e Sadieparecem contentes em não ser elegível para a próxima temporada, como eles se preocupam mais em estar com o outro do que concorrentes. Eles são animado para ser capaz de ver a ação do lado de fora. Luzes,Drama,Ação: Sadie é visto com Katie (juntamente com os outros que não se qualificaram e os colegas de elenco atuais que foram votadosoff) em The Aftermath: eu, um espetáculo que é hospedado porBridgette e Geoff. Quando dada a oportunidade de expressar sua opinião sobre o rompimento Gwen e Trent, Sadie e Katielado com Trent e até mesmo voluntário para ser sua nova namorada, mas ele não parece estar interessado. No entanto,Sadie e Katie permanecer consistentemente solidário com ele.Katie diz Geoff e Bridgette que toda vez que ela pensa sobre o que aconteceu com Trent, ela deita-se em sua boca e Sadieadmite que também e não vomitar em sua boca. Ao debatersobre se Heather beijou Trent ou se eles se beijaram ao mesmo tempo, os dois melhores amigos tinham a sua terceira luta (mostrado na série), mas quando Trent explica onde seunúmero nove obsessão veio, eles rapidamente fazem as pazes. Na segunda sequência, é revelado que Sadie e Katiecomeçaram a Trent Fan Clube / Anti Gwen Club. Parece ela eKatie têm desenvolvido uma grande queda por Trent e um ódio por Gwen. Eles passam a maior parte do episódio flertando com Trent, em vez de responder às perguntas. O Sadie não tem qualquer diálogo no terceiro ou quartoaftermaths, e ela teve pouco ou nenhum tempo de tela também. Em Drama total de celebridade Manhunt Ação Reunião Especial, Sadie e Katie ter corrigido o seu conflito com Gwen, servindo como assistentes em seu webshow. No entanto, elesacidentalmente arruinar o show depois de começar a irritarGwen cerca de uma hora, onde ela e Katie teve uma brigapintura. Em apoio do verde indo para Gwen, Sadie e Katieusava roupas verdes para os Prémios Gemmie. Sadie é mostrado para ter medo de falar em público como ela começaa choramingar quando Serra diz que dez milhões detelespectadores estavam assistindo celebridade Manhunt na época. Depois de cair fora do penhasco, ela vai junto com grupo de busca de Geoff e não se qualifica para a terceira temporada. Drama Total Turnê Mundial: Em Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Sadie fica na Galeria de amendoim com os outros comentaristas. Sadie diz que ela não se importa que ela não torná-lo para a terceira temporada, dizendo que, enquanto ela estava com Katie, ela ficaria bem. Depois de ver Ezequiel aparecer na asa do avião e na banheira de hidromassagem Chris 'em um clipe de vídeo, Katie sugeriu que era um fantasma, e Sadie gritou com o pensamento dele, irritante Blaineley. Sadie, Katie e Beth entrou em uma briga sobre o drama dos irmãos, como ela é vistadançando e curtindo sua música depois de Harold começa a cantar bebê, uma canção dedicada ao seu interesse amoroso.Ela (junto com Katie) é visto chorando após Bridgette cantousua canção desculpas para Geoff, me desculpe. Em Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, ela aparece, mas elanão tem linhas. Como os outros comentaristas, ela tambémestá ajudando a doar dinheiro para reabastecer o avião, etambém é atacado pelos animais no segmento: World DJ de animais. Em Aftermath Aftermayhem, Sadie está em seu lugar habitualna Galeria de amendoim. Quando ela é dada a chance de competir na terceira temporada, a lata de amendoim atirado nela fica preso em seu intestino, assustando Katie. É uma latanormal do amendoim, por isso ela não é permitida a chance na terceira temporada ea milhões. Durante Hawaiian Style, Sadie é mostrado para apoiarAlejandro, junto com Courtney, Katie, Lindsay e Tyler. Sadie vivas para Alejandro. Em Soco havaiano, Sadie disse que Alejandro era mais bonito pessoalmente. Sadie também suporta Alejandro, mesmotorcendo "equipe Go Ale-galã-dro!" Sadie está muito emocionado com o momento romântico entre Alejandro eHeather, mesmo que "é Heather", de acordo com ela. Sadiefoge gritando com o resto do grupo quando o vulcão entra em erupção e é visto mais tarde no mar com o resto dos concorrentes, exceto para Blaineley, Ezequiel, e Alejandro. Elaé vista pela última vez nadando para longe da ilha com os outros à medida que fica coberto de lava. Drama Total A Vingança da Ilha: Em grande! Badder! Brutal-er !, Sadie aparece no iate com osoutros veteranos. Ela, junto com Katie, está espremendo Trentem um abraço apertado. Curiosidades: Sadie passou a segunda mais longa de qualquer concorrentesem competir no programa desde sua eliminação, quando elafoi eliminada no décimo primeiro episódio de Total Drama Island e não tem competido desde então. Coincidentemente, o competidor que foi o mais longo de competir é o seu "BFFFL" Katie, que foi eliminado no sextoepisódio de Total Drama Island e não tem competido desde então. Sadie, junto com Katie, Eva e Blaineley, é uma das únicasquatro concorrentes das três primeiras temporadas da série a ter competido em apenas uma temporada. Sadie, Izzy, Geoff e Heather são os únicos competidores a ser eliminado sem ser mencionado no episódio seguinte. Sadie, junto com Eva e Geoff, são os únicos concorrentes doelenco original de ser apenas em uma equipe até agora na série. Sadie e Katie são os únicos veteranos que não tenham cantado em qualquer ponto da série. Sadie, junto com Katie e Eva, são os únicos competidores aser comentaristas rescaldo por duas temporadas. Sadie, junto com Katie, Noah, Ezequiel, e Tyler, são os únicoscompetidores do elenco original para nunca fazê-lo com a fusão, em qualquer ponto da série. Sadie e Gwen foram os únicos campistas para rejeitar ummarshmallow. Isto é visto em O Sucky Ar Livre quando Katie é eliminado. Quando Chris chamou seu nome, Sadie se recusou a pegá-la marshmallow e em vez chorei por Katie, perguntando por que ela era a pessoa que tinha que ir. Em Camp Haute-tura, é revelado que Sadie e Katie são deToronto, Ontário, tornando-os os dois únicos concorrentes para ter sua cidade natal revelado. Como visto em um extra de Cartoon Network, Katie e Sadietêm estrelou um filme intitulado "Força Mall Cop". Esta pode ser uma paródia do filme Mall Cop. Do projeto áspero de Sadie camisa, bermuda e cabeloAtualmente vestuário e estilos de cabelo jogadores podemescolher em Best. Jogo. Sempre .. Desenho da cabeça de Camp TV de Sadie pode ser visto como um membro da platéia no segundo rescaldo. Sadie, juntamente com fita de audição de Katie, é o único quenão apresentam qualquer linhas de qualquer um deles. O projeto de Sadie se assemelha a de mãe de Owen.Coincidentemente, ambos são manifestadas por LaurenLipson. Sadie e Katie são os dois únicos concorrentes para passeio noBarco dos Perdedores juntos. Sadie e Katie foram o primeiro par de concorrentes para se conhecem antes do show. O segundo é Amy e Sarney. Isto é, a menos que uma conta Alejandro e Sierra interagir comos competidores antes oficialmente concorrentes. Duncan também sabia Mike de detenção juvenil, emboraparece que este não era mútuo, como Duncan disse que "guiouforma clara dele." De acordo com a biografia de Katie, a roupa de Sadie (assim como Katie) é costurado a partir do zero. thumb|left|113pxthumb|120pxthumb|leftthumb|120px